GI Joe vs. Cobra-Operation: Super Soldier, part 2
by luigi23113
Summary: Finally, the sequil to my other GI Joe stories! Duke must fight the Cobra Super Soldier, but if he can not do it physically, can he beat him mentally?


GI Joe vs. Cobra  
  
Operation: Super Soldier, Part 2  
  
*Duke paced back-and-forth around the Pit. He was the last one left. How could he have been so stupid?   
  
Duke: We had little ammo... what was I thinking? We were no match....no match...  
  
*As Duke ponders his own demise, Cobra Commander marvels over his new creation.  
  
Cobra Commander: My super-soldier... my greatest creation! The FUTURE of the Cobra Command!  
  
*The GI Joes can do nothing but look on as Cobra Commander marvels over his new soldier.   
  
Shipwreck: The "future" of Cobra Command is in a graveyard!  
  
Cobra Commander: Your pitiful attempt at humor will be ignored, GI Joe.   
  
Destro: Shall we kill them now?  
  
Cobra Commander: No. I want them to see their leader die at the feet of my Super Soldier. ONWARDS! We will test our little "experiment" with a mid-afternoon jaunt. To New York City!  
  
Cobra Soldiers: COBRA!!!!  
  
*Back at the Pit, Duke watches in horror as Cobra attacks New York. The military is no match for Cobra's superior weaponry. The television cuts back to the news reporters at the outskirts of the battle.  
  
Reporter: And, as our military is crushed by Cobra's superior firepower, all the world can do is ask, "Where is GI Joe"?  
  
*Duke hangs his head in shame. Suddenly, the reporter's voice spreads through the television.  
  
Reporter: Wait! Cobra is-retreating? Yes! They're heading towards- Ellis Island? It seems as though-  
  
*Static. Suddenly, the face of Cobra Commander appears on screen.  
  
Cobra Commander: Citizens of the world, this is cobra Commander! Your precious GI Joes are in our possession; all but one. GI Joe Commander Duke, report to Ellis Island in one hour to fight our new Super Soldier. If you win, your teammates go free. If you lose, EVERYONE DIES. I expect to see you. Good Day.  
  
*Cobra Commander disappears from the screen, replaced by the infamous Cobra symbol. Duke, realizing there is only one thing he can do, gets in a Mauler tank and heads for Ellis Island.  
  
*Inside the Cobra Ellis Island base, Cobra Commander is preparing his new Super Soldier for battle.  
  
Cobra Commander: Excellent! With the GI Joes out of the way, there will be nothing to stop us! COBRA WILL RULE THE WORLD!  
  
*As Cobra Commander gloats, he does not notice the figure snooping around in the piping. Suddenly, Duke jumps down and lands a punch in the Super Soldier's face.  
  
Cobra Commander: GET HIM! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The Soldier regains his balance and charges at Duke, landing a powerful hit to the stomach. Duke barely holds his balance; clutching his stomach. He charges at the Soldier, but is met with a suckerpunch to the jaw. Bleeding, Duke is met head-on by the soldier's charge, and knocked into an airtight compartment. Barely conscious, Duke tries to stand, but can't. The Super Soldier leaves the room, and pulls a lever. The door is locked, and another one behind Duke opens, filling the chamber with water. When the door is closed and the water drained, Duke is gone.  
  
Cobra Commander: YES! Duke is dead! THE END OF GI JOE IS NIGH!  
  
*Outside, Duke is washed up on shore. Coughing, he manages to climb up onto the island and back to the Mauler tank. All he can think about is his teammates, and how he let them down. He looks up into the back of the tank, and notices the comic book Shipwreck was reading earlier. His eyes grow wide in excitement as he picks it up and stares at it.  
  
Duke: That's it...  
  
*Duke hastily puts down the comic as he drives the Mauler off into town.  
  
*Shortly thereafter, inside Cobra base, the GI Joes are blindfolded, tied, and lined up against a wall. A legion of Neo-Vipers have aimed their weapons at their mortal foes, ready to fire. Cobra Commander and his Soldier are watching the event.  
  
Cobra Commander: Let's get this thing started. Ready-  
  
?: Not so fast!  
  
Cobra Commander: What?  
  
*The entire Cobra legion turns to face...  
  
Cobra Commander: C-C-Captain America?!?!?  
  
Captain America: That's right!  
  
*The Captain throws his shield at a power generator, overloading it and making it explode. The shield returns to him as Cobra soldiers frantically run about. The explosion sets off a chain of explosions around the base, destroying everything in sight. The captain throws his shield again, this time hitting a machine near the Super Soldier. Electricity flows through his body, and he screams as the machine explodes behind him, sending him flying. Cobra Commander turns in shock.  
  
Cobra Commander: No! My Super-Warrior!  
  
*Destro and the Baroness rush over to Cobra Commander and grab his arms.  
  
Destro: Come on, Commander!  
  
Baroness: The fortress is collapsing!  
  
*Cobra Commander shakes them loose.  
  
Cobra Commander: I'll get you for this, Captain America! COBRA! RETREAT!!! RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The Cobra Soldiers flee in panic as more explosions rock the area. The Captain uses his shield to easily cut the Joes free, who quickly untie their blindfolds and look on, astonished, at their savior. The Captain looks astonished at their surprised looks.  
  
Captain America: What are you guys so surprised about?  
  
*Captain America takes off his mask, revealing Duke.  
  
Duke: It's only me.  
  
Scarlett: Duke!  
  
*Scarlett runs over to Duke and puts her arms around him.  
  
Scarlett: I was so worried!  
  
*Another explosion rocks the area.  
  
Duke: No time for that now, we have to hurry!  
  
*The Joes rush from the fortress. They use left over Cobra ships to escape, and head back to the Pit as Ellis Island sinks a bit lower in the ocean.  
  
*Back at the Pit, the Joes question Duke about his rescue.  
  
Roadblock: How'd you do 'dat, man? You didn't even punch 'deir face in, but they went a runnin'!  
  
Duke: Well, since physical combat didn't work, I had to combat them mentally. Shipwreck's comic gave me the idea, all I had to do was go to a costume shop and rent the suit!  
  
Shipwreck: Yeah, but how did you learn to throw that good?  
  
Duke: Well, I am the leader for a reason you know.  
  
*The Joes all laugh as the screen fades to black.  
  
Author's note: Well, there you have it. Sorry it took so long, I put a lot of work into the Cobra stories and such. As well, there will not be another GI Joe vs. Cobra story until I do another Transformers story or two, just to balance it out. Don't worry, though; the next story in this series will be a good one! 


End file.
